Of Tails and Terrors
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: Sup people, my name's Adriana Artemis Smith and I'm the demigod daughter of Poseidon and you already know my brother Percy, and I've already defeated a Drakon and lost my mom in the process so join me on my quest to get her back and this time it's not Kronos OR Gaea this time, it's something a whole lot worse and-OH MY GODS PERCY IT'S COMING BACK AT US RUN!
1. Adriana

_**Adriana **_

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adriana my OC and her weapons**

"Yeah mom, I'll be inside in a minute" Adriana called to her mother whilst walking back to their cabin that they rented on Montauk

It was particularly stormy that night and the tide was crashing down on the shore

She entered and found her mom in the living room sitting down

"So, whaddya wanna talk to me about?" she asked

"I know we've only been here a week but we need to go, right now"

"But why?" she asked

"I'll explain on the way, just get packed" her mother said standing up

Adriana ran to her room and packed her suitcase in a whirlwind and ran downstairs with it and found her mom waiting for her with her own suitcase, she seemed agitated and on the edge

"Quickly, get in the car" she ordered and they both ran out and after storing their suitcases in the boot of the car they got in and started the car and drove off

"Adriana, I need to send you away to a camp"

"I'm a problem aren't I?" Adriana sighed

"No, it's just that your father wanted it"

Adriana perked up when she heard her father being mentioned

"He also told me to give you the box on the arm rest" her mom said

"The green one?" she asked

"Yes" her mother said turning on the windscreen wipers as it started to rain

The box was sea green on colour and she opened it finding a sea shell shaped barrette nestled in a cushion of emerald green velvet and beneath it was a silver charm bracelet with a horseshoe charm, a horse charm, a star charm and a crescent moon charm all in silver studded with emeralds

"Whoa, they're beautiful" she said taking the barrette out

"Promise me one thing; you'll wear them all the time"

"I promise"

"Squeeze the barrette"

"How come?"

"Just do it"

"Okay"

It glowed silver and expanded into a 6 inch dagger with emeralds embedded into the hilt

"Whoa, thanks mom, but what will I need it-" Adriana was cut off by the car being tossed sideways

They both screamed and Adriana squeezed the hilt by accident turning it back into a barrette

"Are you okay?" her mother said

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm fine, just get out of the passenger side"

They got out and Adriana put the bracelet and clipped her floppy black Ariel fringe back with the barrette

They stared in horror as a huge shape came out the mist

It was a large as a school bus and about 200 ft long

"What is that!" Adriana yelled to her mom as they dived for cover from its lunge

"I don't know! Just run and if you have to press the horse charm on the bracelet!" Her mother yelled over the howling wind

The thing made itself visible and it was monstrous; it was covered in huge scales like plated armour and its teeth could scare anybody into insanity

Its eyes were huge spotlights with lines of anger while its tail was long and barbed, constantly swishing back and forth and in front of its grotesque legs too

It lunged again but narrowly missed them as they dived out of the way but it bit a huge chunk of tarmac out of the road

Its tail swished back and forth and snatched her mother away

"MOM" Adriana screamed

"GO!" her mom yelled as the tail squeezed her tighter and she dissolved into a cloud of black ash

Anger and rage filled Adriana like a high octane tank and she pressed the horse charm on the bracelet and it expanded into a large silver sword with an emerald encrusted hilt, a soft leather grip and a double edged blade

She didn't have time to stand there and awe so she looked the monster straight in the eye and screamed

**"YOU WANT DEATH YOU STUPID WORM? WELL COME ON!"**

She charged and jumped onto the leg joint using it as a spring board to leap higher and stab it in the eye

"EEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS" it bellowed in pain and rolled and in the process driving one of its teeth into Adriana's upper left arm in a thunder bolt pattern and she cried out in pain and wrenched the tooth out of its mouth and her arm

Blood stained her clothes and the sand as she faced the monster again, the tooth still in her hand

She charged again and leaped twice and plunged the sword into its eye

It bellowed in pain again and dissolved into a pile of silver scales

She only had time to put the huge tooth into her side bag and transform her sword into the bracelet on her wrist before passing out and getting carried away by the tide


	2. Camp Halblood

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

**Author's note: Plz R&R and enjoy :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything <strong>

Adriana woke up surrounded by a huge mass of blue and realized she was underwater but could breathe properly and she was still dry and her cuts and bruises had vanished except the one on her upper arm

Weird, she thought, it must be a dream

Before anything could get any weirder a shape swam up to her, it was about the same size as a horse but it had a fish tail, gills and fins instead of legs and it whinnied like a horse but it spoke in her mind

_My lady, my lord has ordered me to take you to camp_

She jumped back in alarm and then it said

_You must climb on my back; everything will be safe from there, my lady_

"OK" she said and climbed onto its back clinging onto its mane

They rode on into the depths of the sea all the way to the Long Island Sound where a man in a wheelchair was waiting

The man had a dark brown suit on and thinning dark brown hair

_You must go with him my lady_

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, my lady_

_Ok, then, thank you_

_You are most welcome my lady_

She got off and walked to the man in the wheel chair who said

"Adriana, it's nice to meet you I am Chiron" he said

"Nice to meet you too but how do you know my name?"

Chiron just smiled and said

"Please follow me"

She followed him up a pathway around hill with a huge Pine tree at the top with something gold and glittery on the lowest bough

The path led to a valley overlooking a few basketball courts, volleyball nets, a huge four story white house, an amphitheatre, a dining pavilion, an archery field, a sword fighting arena, a climbing wall with what looked like lava running down it, stables, an armory, a wood, Strawberry fields, many cabins shaped in a Greek Omega letter, a bonfire and many people littered around the place all wearing bright orange t-shirts who were joking around, having races and playing on the courts

Her brain couldn't process it all but her eyes were actually seeing it

"Come, we must talk" she followed him once more to the four story white house and he told her to take a seat beside a pudgy looking man with curly black hair and a Hawaiian Tiger patterned shirt who was shuffling a pack of cards

"Finally you are here Chiron, now young lady are you going to bid or not?"

"Pardon, sir?"

He impatiently explained that they were playing a game of Pinochle

She bid

"So Chiron, is this another demigod in need of training?" the man said

"Yes" Chiron replied and then turned to Adriana "Adriana, would you like to tell us what happened at the beach on Montauk with the Drakon?"

Adriana dropped her cards in shock and asked

"How do you know about that sir?"

"We had some other demigods arriving at the scene"

"Demigods?"

"Yes" Chiron said and explained about Demigods and their immortal parent and asked again about the incident

"Well, I kinda stabbed it in the eyes and then it bit me and then I stabbed it in the other eye and it disappeared leaving scales" she said and took out the tooth from the Drakon "I also got this"

"Interesting" Chiron said stroking his beard "How exactly did you get it?"

"It bit me and left this scar" Adriana said showing the thunderbolt scar on her arm

"Does your mother know about this?"

Adriana bowed her head in shame and said

"She's dead; she disappeared in a cloud of ash"

"She's not dead, she's just been taken"

"Why though? Come on we have to save her!"

"Patience child, there is always hope"

The man, Dionysus, tutted and said

"Heroes, always impatient"

"How old are you Adriana?"

"14" she said

"Hmm, the gods haven't been keeping up with their promises" Chiron said "Have you got any weapons?"

"Yes" she said and transformed the bracelet into the sword and the barrette into the dagger

"Interesting, Olympian silver" Chiron said

A 16 year old teenager with black hair and sea green eyes walked up the pavilion steps and said

"Chiron, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, Adriana, this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" Chiron said

"Hi" he said

"Hi" she replied

"Percy will you show Adriana the orientation film"

"Sure, right this way"

Adriana stood up and followed whilst putting the tooth in her side bag and followed the boy, Percy into another room

"Mr. D, you haven't talked to Poseidon lately, have you?" Chiron asked

"I have talked to him last week, he seemed agitated" Dionysus said impatiently "Are you going to bid again?"

"I'm afraid not"

"Then I win" Mr. D said

Chiron didn't seem to hear him and asked

"Do you think that she might be-" Chiron was cut off by Adriana and Percy coming out of the other room

"Percy can you show Adriana around and then the cabins?"

"Sure Chiron" Percy said "Right this way Adriana"

He led her down the steps unaware of Chiron staring at her, deep in thought

Percy showed her everything but as soon as they passed the Ares cabin Clarisse came up and asked

"Who's the newbie?"

"My name's Adriana Smith" Adriana said boldly

"Well newbie, we've got an initiation ceremony for newbies" Clarisse said

"Clarisse, leave her alone, she's been through enough already" Percy said

"Beat it Jackson" Clarisse said with a sneer and without further ado she grabbed Adriana's wrist and dragged her down to the lake and pushed her in

Adriana yelped and fell head first into the lake and fell to the bottom amongst the plants

Oh great, she thought and swam to the top, her anger rising in the coolness of the water and it seemed to bend to her will pushing her up and when she sprung out, a two meter wave hit Clarisse in the face which sent her sprawling and she spat

"You are so dead Smith"

"Yeah? Well if you wanna tangle with the Seaweed be my guest, but the Minnows don't like and I'm not surprised because of your foul presence!" Adriana retorted as a few of Clarisse's siblings helped her up and took her back to the cabin

"I'm thinking I want you on my team for capture the flag today" a voice said from behind her

She turned only to find Percy standing there

**LATER AT CAPTURE THE FLAG**

Adriana was kitted out with a shield the size of a desk top, a bronze breastplate and a helmet with a blue plume

She transformed her bracelet into her sword and was marching with the rest of the team including the Hermes, Poseidon, Athena, Hebe and Hecate cabins

Three people with a silvery grey Owl flag ran forward while on the opposing team with the rest of the cabins three people with a gaudy red flag ran forward

"What do they do with the flag when we capture it? Do we repaint it?" Adriana asked

"You'll see" Percy said with a smile

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked Percy

"Guard the Creek, make sure no one gets across" he said and marched forward yelling

"Blue team forward!"

The blue team marched to meet the red team and everyone took up their positions

Adriana was alone on the creek next to the wood, bored out of her mind when something gave a canine growl from the forest but then stopped as four of the Ares cabin came yelling towards her and attacked

"Cream her!" Clarisse screamed from beneath her boar's head helmet

One of them sliced straight across her arm

"No maiming!" Adriana said through gritted teeth

"Oops, guess I'm on kitchen duty" he said but the others kept coming forward

Clarisse jabbed Adriana who parried with her shield receiving a little electric shock

Another sliced across her other arm leaving an enormous cut

One of the others knocked her down into the creek laughing at her

Feeling the water made her feel high like she was on a double espresso coffee and she stood up and slammed the butt of her sword into one of their noses, he fell back

For ugly number two she whacked his helmet clean off shaving the red plume and he crumpled into the water, ugly number three didn't look too anxious to attack but Clarisse kept coming with her electric spear but Adriana sliced it in half as it came through the air and slammed the butt of the sword into Clarisse's nose causing her to fall into the river and Percy ran with the red flag flanked by some of the Athena and Hermes campers while the rest of the team fought off the Hephaestus kids and the Apollo kids

The flag turned grey embroidered with a barn Owl and an Olive tree and everyone noticed Adriana and some of the Ares campers in the creek and Percy noticed Adriana's cuts and asked

"What's that?"

"It's a cut" she replied

"Look at it" he replied

She looked at it and it was shrinking to the same size as eraser

"Chiron look at this" he said "Adriana step out of the water"

Adriana did so and almost fell but Percy steadied her

There was a sudden Canine growl and Chiron yelled in ancient Greek which Adriana somehow understood

"Stand ready, my bow!"

A huge hell hound leaped out of the forest and Percy yelled

"Adriana! Run!"

But she couldn't run, it lunged at her and on cue, she swung her sword slicing the Hellhound in half

"Oh my gods, I thought it was Hades at first" a girl, Annabeth said

Adriana stepped back into the water and felt better and everyone wasn't staring at her but at something above her head and when she looked up she was a rotating green trident hologram and everyone knelt including the Ares cabin who didn't look too happy about it and Chiron said

"The bloodline is determined Poseidon- Earthshaker, Stormbringer, and Father of Horses, Hail Adriana Artemis Smith, daughter of the Seagod"


	3. The Lake

_**The Lake**_

**A/N: Enjoy people **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**(Dream)**

_She was floating in blue mass and she remembered she was in the camp lake so she swam up to the surface and got out and looked around_

_No- one was to be seen, no Nymphs, no campers and no Satyrs_

_She looked at her reflection and she appeared to be twenty years old_

_Weird_

_The Trees were withered and gnarled roots crept towards her as she walked around calling out to anyone_

_She yelled_

_"PERCY! ANNABETH! GROVER! CHIRON! MR D! HELLO, IS ANYONE HERE"_

_Her yells echoed around the silent hills and a gust of wind made her shiver and rub her upper arms in an effort to keep warm_

_She stopped as she heard a twig snapped from somewhere behind her and she looked around and saw a figure that looked familiar_

_"Percy?" she asked as the figure got closer and it was Percy_

_"Oh my gods!" she yelled dashing to meet him and he hugged her_

_"Adriana it's been 6 years! Where've you been?" he asked holding her at arms length_

_"I don't know, I just woke up in the lake and I'm, like, twenty years old"_

_"It doesn't matter now" he said, his Sea-green eyes glinting gold before turning gold completely_

_"Wait" she said "You're not Percy… who are you?"_

_His voice changed and became old and heavy and his hands turned ice cold before returning to normal and so did his eyes_

_"What are you talking about?" Percy asked "It's me Percy"_

_His grip turned ice cold and he morphed into a boy with blue eyes and brown hair who looked older than Percy_

_His voice turned cold heavy and ancient and said_

_"The question is who am I..." he said_

_She tried to prise off his fingers but her arms were frozen and his hands slid down to her waist pulling her closer as she struggled and squirmed in his grip_

_"…It is what am I…"_

_The scene changed behind them until it was all black and she felt lips on hers, hard and rough as he kissed her hungrily while she squirmed in his grip_

* * *

><p>And with that she woke up panting, in the Poseidon Cabin<p>

She didn't know what just happened but she knew that there was only one place to find answers: The Lake

She quickly changed into camp clothes and ran out with her weapons to the lake and dove straight in


	4. The Patron

_**The Patron**_

**A/N: Enjoy and plz R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The next day Adriana was barely seen by Percy, she always came to meal times before Percy came or after he left and she always came to the Poseidon cabin early and went to sleep before he came

He went to Annabeth who was sitting on a bench reading a book on Grecian architecture

"Annabeth" he said

"What's the matter, Seaweed Brain?" she said, not looking up from her book

"It's Adriana" he said "Something's wrong with her"

At that she perked up and said

"What happened?"

"Well, she won't speak to me, I barely see her and I figured that cuz you're a girl… you might bee able to talk to her" he finished lamely

"Basically, you want me to talk to your sister?" she said

"Yeah"

"Okay" she shrugged and walked off to find Adriana who was sword fighting with an Apollo camper

"Adriana, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked

"Yeah sure" Adriana said "Take five Will"

She walked with Annabeth until they were a good distance away from the Sword fighting Arena

"What d'you wanna talk about?"

Annabeth stopped walking and said

"Has anything weird happened to you?"

"No, why?"

"It seems that you've been avoiding Percy"

"Oh…that"

Adriana looked to the Forest, a faraway look in her eyes and said

"It's just these dreams that I've been having, first I'm in the lake and when I get out I'm, like, twenty and I see Percy coming and he's, like,22 and then afterwards he turns into this guys with brown hair and blue eyes and he's just like forcing me to marry him and stuff and then this other time I fell down into this crevice and this… thing is trying to make me betray everyone and all I can see of him is gold eyes"

"Wait, gold eyes?"

"Yeah, a kind of goldish silver, y'know, like the Moon is sometimes and this all feels like it's in limbo, we do the same thing every single day, only the dreams change, I hate it"

Annabeth thought for a moment and said

"You need to tell Chiron"

"What? I can't do that, I just can't, it's gonna be too weird"

"No need, he's right behind you"

She whipped round and saw that Annabeth was telling the truth

"Oh hi Chiron, I'm just gonna go and help Travis and Conner with a prank so… um… later"

With that she turned and ran at the speed that would make Sonic look like a Snail

Annabeth and Chiron stared after her and said

"That didn't go well"

By the time Adriana had stopped running she was right in front of the Lake and for the second time that day she dove in

The first time she didn't find a ting and she was determined to find something this time so she swam around and then somehow began chatting with a water Nymph

"So after all his I'm totally confused, Kayla, I don't know what to do" She said

"It's just a dream" Kayla, the Nymph said "It isn't real even for a demigod dream and dreams are like watching TV, you're in control and if you don't like what you see, just turn the channel"

"You think it'd work?"

"Definitely" Kayla said "I do it all the time"

"And there's this other thing… It's this guy"

"And you like him?" Kayla said smirking

"EW NO!" Adrianna shrieked while Kayla laughed "He's SO annoying and he stalks me"

"So just talk to him"

"But, he's so annoying"  
>"Just talk to him" Kayla implored "Or I'll tell your father that you need to be talked to and aren't behaving"<p>

"Fine then"

"I also found this for you" Kayla said whipping out a silver ring with a blue stone on it "It can only be activated by a demigod child of Poseidon"

"What does it do?"

"It protects you when you most need it so wear it all the time"

"Where'd you find it?"

"Down there" Kayla said jerking her head to a general direction "You told me to look out for strange things and this was calling to me so I guess that counts as strange"

She slipped on and said

"Perfect fit, anyway I gotta, seeya"

"Bye"

Adriana swam to the top and got out to go to archery class and succeeded in hitting Will Solace four time with a rebounding arrow and herself in the shoulder with another rebounding arrow and hit a few others with a few other rebounding arrows (A/N: Believe me it happened to me, it sucks )

"Sorry!" She yelled for the millionth time but no one complained and that's when the day got worse

The archery range erupted in a column of flames and from the blazing rose a creature like no other, it looked like a huge Drakon with horns (The fire thing from the lord of the rings) and it spoke

"Come out Daughter of Poseidon; come out come out wherever you are"

Adrianna pulled out her sword and brandished it at the beast

"Back up before you get smacked up and tell me who you are!" she ordered

The beast just laughed and said

"I am Kratos God of Strength. You will serve me"

"Not a chance" she said

"You will go on your quest, if you want your mother back" it ordered

"I'm listening" she said

"You will un-earth the mysteries below and you have the blessing of Kratos"

Without warning he blew a cloud of red dust over her and disappeared leaving the archery range on fire but the flames were doused by water nymphs that came running after Kratos disappeared

"What happened here?" Annabeth asked as soon as she and Chiron arrived

"Well Kratos god strength came and spoke to me and stuff and told me that I'd unearth some mysteries and that I had his blessing and then this happened…"

She gestured to the ash and ruined archery range

"And it appears you have a patron" Chiron said gesturing to the red dust on Adrianna's skin "This is bad news"

"Why though?"

"Demigod's have patrons only before a war happens, now come; we must discuss this further in the big house, Annabeth bring Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper and the senior counselors, also tell them to report to the big house immediately"

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvie (Aka me): This chapter is dedicated to: DaughterofPoseidonn5432, Ginny Weasley08, Alana Fox, ThePenguinofDeath and anyone else I've missed out, YOU GUYS ROCK!<strong>

**I guess you're all wondering how I wrote this chapter while I'm kidnapped (I'm bored reference) I wrote it because I still had my phone on me, lucky right?**

***Cricket chirps***

**Sylvie: Ahem, anyway review and get me the hell outta here!**


	5. A new Demigod

_**A new Demigod**_

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I had major writers block**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

"**Inner speaking"**

"_The Demigod speaking to Inner"_

**Her Inner is her other side (She's Schizophrenic)…Just go with it**

* * *

><p>A petite girl with long black her in a messy bun ran through the forest<p>

"I have to keep running" the girl panted stopping to catch her breath and that's when the twig snapped behind her "Come on Jinx, run if you want to live"

"Who's there?" She demanded in a fighting stance "Show yourself!"

"With pleasure" A male voice replied from the shadows

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

He laughed and she shuddered, this man was giving off really weird vibes

**Let's kick his ass! **Her Inner cried

_No Inner! I'm running low on energy_

**You could let me take over…Look he's saying something, we'd better pay attention**

_You're the one who's distracting me..._

True to her Inner's word he was speaking

"My, my, you are one impatient demi-god" he laughed "I am Dr Thorn and you, young lady, have a huge price tag on your head"

Without warning a spike shot out but she ducked just in time glancing after the spike as it impaled itself in a Tree going so far that only that the base was sticking out

**Ouch…I'm glad that wasn't us**

_I'll say_

**There's only one way to go**

_I was hoping you wouldn't say that_

**Trust me**

_Okay oh Wise Mental disease_

**I prefer Queen of all things shiny and insane but I'll let you off**

She clapped her hands and black waves appeared out of nowhere and attacked him

He let out a roar and fought back and continued running, her energy levels going down, fast and she finally made it to a tree on a hill, clutching a stitch in her side she regained her breath and saw him approaching

She decided that this was the best place to make a final stand and she regained a fighting pose

This was the place Nico told her about, she would be safe here

"You have put up a good chase demigod" he snarled, spikes now appearing on his skin

"Show no fear" her Sensei's voice echoed through her head

"Come on fight, demigod, I want to be the one who silenced one of the strongest demigods"

"Have it your way" she snapped and with a yell black waves exploded off of her skin and attacked the monster reducing it to dust and that's when she collapsed

**Oh great we collapse…**

_Can it Inner_

Opening her eyes one last time, she saw something golden and fuzzy like a bath mat hanging on a Tree branch when the anxious face of a blonde haired teenager. She examined him through slitted eyes as he placed a hand on her forehead and she felt his fingers tingle on her cool skin

"Definitely a Demigod" he muttered "Hey hang in there"

"I'm trying" She managed to rasp before her vision faded into black as he scooped her up as if she weighed nothing


	6. Enter Jinx

_**Enter Jinx**_

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, they mean so much to me and help me carry on writing.**

**Adrianna is not a Mary Sue and she killed the Drakon easily because that Drakon can only be defeated by a child of Poseidon and was actually meant for another Demi-God but it went to her instead because it picked up the wrong scent… **

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a **_**very **_**long time but I have a good reason: My health…**

**Anyways, the reason why they can use cell phones is because after the war, in this story, Hermes created a special type of phone for Demi-Gods to use because he saw how useful they were and it doesn't attract any monsters and works with the Demigod's powers, got it?**

**This new Demi-God is Schizophrenic and when her "Inner" speaks, it's in bold and is said inside her head unless it's stated otherwise**

**By the way I don't own anything apart from my OC's, weapons and the idea, etc…IT'S MINE. ALL MINE!**

**Right. On with this…**

* * *

><p>Will Solace ran into the big house with an injured girl in his arms in the middle of the meeting<p>

"Chiron she needs help!"

"Set her down on the table quickly" Chiron ordered, reacting fast and Will set her down "Where did you find her?"

"I found her near the Pine tree, I saw her fighting a Manticore with these black waves and the plant life and things died around her and she just collapsed after she killed it, she's definitely a demigod, a strong one at that"

Chiron trickled some nectar into her mouth and the wounds began to close and her eyes fluttered open

"Give her room" Chiron ordered and everyone took a few steps back from the girl

"Where am I?" She asked

"My dear you are in camp half-blood" he said "You arrived here just a few minutes ago, what is your name and do you know why you were being chased?"

She sat up and said

"My name is Yazmin Walters and the Manticore said that I was part of some prophecy and that I had a huge price tag on my head and then he started attacking me"

"How do you know of that it was a Manticore?"

"I helped Nico during a war and he told me everything after he found out that I was a demigod, so I know all about world war three, Demigods, gods, Romans and Greeks and so forth"

"Wait, as in Francis, David and Reese's little sister Yazmin?" Percy piped up

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I met them years back and they're good friends of mine, they told me a lot about you, we lost contact a few years back though, how are they?"

"They passed away a few years back"

"Oh, sorry"

She shrugged "It's not your fault"

"Anyway, did the Manticore say who your Olympian parent was?" Annabeth interrupted, a little intrigued by this new demigod

"No, he did say that I was one of the strongest demigods though…I think he's a little crazy though"

"Nico, any ideas?"

Nico paused for a moment then said

"Nemesis maybe"

"And you Chiron?"

The Centaur looked like he'd aged forty years and he spoke

"I have been forbidden to speak of this unless it is to the actual demigod… I would never have thought it would happen"

"**That doesn't sound too good" **Her inner stated

Percy almost said something when the hologram of a black war helm appeared above her head

"All hail Yazmin Walters, daughter of Hades God Wealth, Lord of the dead and Lord of the Underworld"

"Whoa, I have another sister" Nico muttered as they knelt and the War Helm glowed purple then red then gold before bursting into flames

"The Fates are so cruel to curse you with this Burden" Chiron spoke standing up as he gazed at her with sad brown eyes "Come; we must speak to Lord Apollo about this"

"No need I'm already here" They glanced and leaning near the window was a good looking guy with bright blue eyes around seventeen or eighteen, sandy hair, a bright cocky smile wearing a white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers and Yazmin couldn't help but recognize him from somewhere

"Lord Apollo" Percy spoke and they all knelt, Yazmin not sure of what to do just went with it and knelt and rose with the rest

"Yo Percy, you being good?"

"Um…yeah"

"Good, good. So…down to business" He said seriously turning to Yazmin "Come closer Yazmin"

She took a step closer to him "Closer" he said and his grin grew wider "Come on, I don't bite…much"

She stepped closer but was tensed up as if to jump away at a moments notice

He took her hands in his and examined the roughened palms before saying

"This one here is destined for greatness but at a very large price"

"Hey that's what my last…" she trailed off staring at him and it finally clicked "Ah, I see"

"So you finally recognize me, huh?"

"Yes"

"It took you long enough"

She shrugged apologetically

"Anyway we need to speak privately, Chiron"

"Of course Lord Apollo" Chiron opened a door that lead into another room "After you, My Lord"

He nodded and went in before poking his head back out "And this includes you too Yazmin"

Yazmin looked slightly shocked but masked it and walked into the room and Chiron trotted after them closing the door

"Okay, so what's this about?"

"Please sit down"

She sat down and Apollo sat opposite her

"Okay, where to begin…ah yes; eons ago there were great Demons of power capable of destroying entire legions that roamed the Earth at the Titan's era, those Demons were very powerful and had to be sealed away into Humans who could channel their power without burning up and destroying themselves, the Demons were passed down into their children, their children's children and so forth but when they died, the Demons died with them and to this day only one remains, this Demon in particular is very difficult to describe but I'll try, so this Demon was unlike the other Demons who were pointlessly cruel, this Demon was kind and patient but once it's patience ran out…well bad things happened. This Demon in particular had thirteen tails and resembled an enormous Cat but it has red eyes and coloured stripes in it's black fur which alone are capable of destroying even more than legions of armies if it wanted but it didn't want to; it wanted peace, much like you Yazmin, and was willing to do anything for others and was the last to be sealed away in a young woman of 14 and passed on into her descendants and some of her descendants are demigods. The last of which is in this camp and is sitting exactly opposite me"

Yazmin's eyes widened at that and her skin paled as it sunk in "What? - You can't be serious- I can't be her descendant!"

"You are, there's no mistaking about it, we've been studying you"

"I don't believe this"

"Well do you remember any times when you've been really, really angry and you black out but by the time you come round you can't remember anything?"

Yazmin paused and a memory jumped to her mind of when some jocks were picking on her because of her British accent and tried to jump her before she blacked out and when she came to, the Nurse informed her that she had sent those guys to the ER room

"**I remember that, boy Mom wasn't happy with the school for not protecting us and even I blacked out**"

"Yes, even Inner blacked out"

"That was her taking over you"

"Wow"

"Speak to her"

She looked at him with a "What the hell face" which caused him to roll his eyes and continue "She's called Dekatría Ourés*, she's right at the back of your mind, she may be a little angry for being forgotten but she'll warm up to you quickly enough…she's forgiving like that and that's one of the reasons why she was different"

"OK" Yazmin closed her eyes and concentrated reaching down into the very back of her mind when a pair of glowing red eyes appeared in her mind and an avatar of herself appeared

"_Who are you?_" A voice rumbled, it sounded ancient and powerful but definitely female

The place she was in was cast into light revealing a very large cavern and she was facing a set of huge bars like a prison cell, its occupant, however, remained in the shadows of the cell but the glowing red eyes were enough to send shivers down Yazmin's spine

Gulping down her nervousness and summoning her courage, she spoke "I am Yazmin, I am your new…host"

"_So your clan finally remembers me or are they ashamed of hosting a great Demon of power?_"

"Um…well…" she stopped not knowing what to say but hastily carried on when she felt waves of rage and murderous intent rolling off of the Demon "I honestly don't know but Apollo told me"

"_Humph. God of the Sun, Medicine and Music_" she huffed "_I expected someone better to inform you about my existence or am I that unimportant for them to send Apollo?_"

"No" she hastily coughed "They're um…"

"_Well_" The Demon prompted

"Uh…I don't know but you are definitely important, I mean I can feel your strength even though I'm kind of like a figment of my imagination, kind of…"

"_I see. So which God are you the daughter of?_"

"Hades"

"_Ah_" The Demon tilted its head to the side and Yazmin could make out Cat ears from the way the shadows were cast before the demon spoke again "_Go, return to your land and I will keep watch over you, I have masked your as soon as I was transferred to you so the Monsters haven't attacked you. Now that you know what you are your scent had become stronger but the Monsters won't attack you, they fear me and can recognize my scent so they will stay away…if they know what's good for them. Some of my powers will transfer to you so you will be a lot stronger and your eyes will change to red permanently too_"

"Why?"

"_Because your body is aware of me so it changes"  
><em>

"Ah I see. Do they do anything?"

_"Yes. You know you can instil terror like any other child of Hades but your eyes help with it. You can also do Hypnosis with practice which no other Demi-God can do, you can look a Vibes with these eyes instead of relying on just your nose to sense them…By the way, you can just call me Neko"  
><em>

"Cool and isn't that Japanese?"

_"Yes, the Japanese named me 'Neko' and I've gotten used to it, my original name is too hard to pronounce in any Human language"_

"I see, well goodbye…Neko"

"_Farewell"_

Yazmin leapt out and shook her head a little to rid herself of the dizziness

"What did she say?"

"She's a little angry with someone more important for not informing me of her, no offence, my family for forgetting to inform me too, that Monsters won't attack me because she masked my scent and Monsters are afraid of her so they'll stay away from me and that I'll be stronger since some of her powers will transfer to me. Oh and that my eyes will change to red permanently cuz my body knows about her so it'll change and that she's used to being called Neko by the Japanese so her name is Neko"

"And we need to train you in sword fighting and everything"

"Actually my uncle is a Son of Hermes and he figured out that I was a Demigod so he taught me how to swordfight and everything so I'm good"

"Rodger Atkinson?"

"Yep"

"Ah I remember him. He was good at Capture the Flag; I can't say the same for Archery"

"Yeah, he almost got me in the eye one time…then we got someone else to teach me"

"Ah"

"Anyway how's your Schizophrenia coming along, is Inner still there?"

"Yep, its part of the family curse, my grandfather told me about it. Ages ago Aphrodite gave my family a gift so we're able to feel vibes and emotions that others are giving off as well as our own. We can even use it as powers and take away things like Fear and replace it with courage for a short period of time."

"Then why do you refer to it as 'The Family Curse'?"

"Cuz we have Schizophrenia with it and my other side, i.e. my 'Inner' is the strongest Inner in the history of my family, she can take over my body and control my movements or create a body of her own if I let her and she also gives me strength when I'm fighting but it's hard to keep her under control cuz she's as violent as I am"

"**Hey!**"Inner cried taking over Yazmin's body

"That's her Inner" Apollo explained to a mystified Chiron

"**I can hear you ya know?**"

"Inner" Yazmin scolded taking control of her body once more "Be respectful"

"**Oh hush up you**"

Yazmin rolled her eyes

"**Why did our eyes change color?**"

"Cause we know about Neko so it changed"

"**Weird**" Inner commented

"Very weird" Yazmin agreed

**By the way if you let anyone walk over you like a doormat I can and will rule your mind with an iron first and I'll take over your movements until they respect us **Inner threatened in Yazmin's mind causing Yazmin to roll her eyes as Nico came in

"Nico, show Yazmin around but first get her a weapon"

"Stygian Iron or Celestial bronze or Olympian Silver because we don't have Imperial Gold"

Chiron paused glancing at Yazmin who had a slightly glazed look in her new blood red eyes

"Stygian Iron with either Olympian Silver or Celestial Bronze"

"Okay" He turned to Yazmin who stood up with a slight upwards twitch to the corners of her lips "Let's go"

They walked out the door and Apollo waited until they were out of earshot before saying "I hope she's ready for what's going to come"

"I hope so too"

"So what are Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Olympian Silver and Stygian Iron?" Yazmin asked as she walked next to Nico

"Celestial bronze is mined by the Cyclopes from Mount Olympus. They shape the ore by tempering the metal in Mount Etna and cooling it in the River Lethe. The metal is deadly to creatures of the magical world. Unlike lesser mortals, demigods are also affected by it because of their blood. Things made of celestial bronze give off a faint bronze glow. It disperses monsters into dust once a sword or weapon made up of Celestial bronze passes through them.  
>Imperial Gold is quite rare, because it was sacred in Ancient Rome. The ore is specifically deadly to monsters, immortals, and their descendants.<br>Stygian Iron is much more dangerous than Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze. While still able to harm monsters, demigods, and immortals, it can also harm mortals. It is also different in the way it destroys its targets. While most magical metals turn monsters to dust, Stygian Iron will literally drain the life force of its target until there is nothing left and it is absorbed into the blade so it's dangerous to even those that are already dead like ghosts and shades. Stygian Iron can also channel the power of the Underworld and can only be used by us children of Hades or Pluto. Cool huh?"

"Very, so where are we going?"

"To get you your weapons"

He led her to a huge metal shed about the size of one of the cabins she'd seen while coming "This is where we get out weapons"

They entered and Yazmin looked round to see that it had quite a large collection of swords, spears, clubs and even shotguns

"I'm afraid we don't have many Stygian Iron weapons but hold this" he handed her a long sword with a blade as black as Nightmare

"Too long"

He handed her another "Too short"

"Too Heavy"

"Way too heavy"

"Too Short"

"Tricky customer" he muttered and pulled out last blade and handed it to her

This blade had the same sharp double sided black blade as the others with a silver handle that had deep grooves for the hand while the hilt was studded with black jewels in an intricate design

"Hmm, this one seems right" she twirled the blade around a few times "It's got good balance, this one's the one"

"It's called 'Destroyer'"

"Interesting" she muttered as she sheathed it with the silver sheath Nico had handed her

"And now onto the Celestial Bronze one…or Olympian Silver one"

They went though everything in the shed but couldn't find anything

"This is hopeless" she groaned but spotted a silver side bag patterned with silver studs sitting at the back of a shelf "ooh what's this?"

She pulled it out and opened it seeing quite a few silver Shuriken (Ninja Star like) weapons

"I forgot about that" Nico muttered "I picked those up from Japan, they're made up from Olympian Silver and that bag is enchanted so they never run out, let me guess, you like?"

"Heck yeah" she grinned her red eyes sparkling

"Quick question"

"Shoot"

"Your eyes used to be almost black before but why are they red and glowing?"

"They're not glowing"

"Yes they are"

She looked at her reflection in one of the Ninja Stars only to see that, indeed, her eyes were glowing "Well, they kinda just changed color, I can't say I know how…or why"

"Ah"

**A/N: This is the Literal pronunciation for "Thirteen Tails" or in Greek "δεκατρία ουρές"**


End file.
